


lobotomize your coffeemaker

by llien



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, its axel hes the mailman, probably, when the mailman has more sway than the hot shot executive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llien/pseuds/llien
Summary: “You’re incorrigible,” Riku grumbled.Sora hummed, tucking in Riku’s shirt for him. “You say that like I know what it means.”“It means you have way too much sway over me,” Riku lied, though it was certainly a truth on its own.“Awwww!” Sora said, and Riku blushed. “Riku!”“Alright, alright let’s get out of the closet.”
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	lobotomize your coffeemaker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for shiritori, based off good friend Torb's office au they dumped in my dms and left me with. smh torb, as if I was gonna do anything else BUT write it
> 
> Roxas gives Riku hell but because he's Sora's brother he can't do anything about it. It doesn't matter if youre _the_ executive, that's still your boyfriend's brother.... f for Riku
> 
> <https://ruefulstars.tumblr.com/post/628279250199445504>

He could get used to kisses like that, but he was glad he wouldn't have to, if only for his peace of mind.

“You’re spoiled,” Riku breathed as Sora backed up, licking his lips. The mailroom supply closet wasn’t the smartest place to have a sudden makeout session, but when Sora crooked his finger at him Riku had no choice but to follow.

“And it’s all your fault!” Sora agreed cheerfully. Huffing, Riku set about making sure Sora didn’t look debauched before straightening his own tie and clearing his throat. The throaty quality of his voice was a dead giveaway, but it was frustratingly out of his control. How Sora could pop out of any situation as if it’d never happened was beyond him. 

“You’re incorrigible,” Riku grumbled.

Sora hummed, tucking in Riku’s shirt for him. “You say that like I know what it means.”

“It means you have way too much sway over me,” Riku lied, though it was certainly a truth on its own.

“Awwww!” Sora said, and Riku blushed. “Riku!”

“Alright, alright let’s get out of the closet.”

“Ha ha,” Sora laughed, making Riku shove him with his shoulder. Sora swung the door open and stopped dead in his tracks. It took Riku a moment to adjust to the light difference before he realized that the mailroom  _ wasn’t  _ empty like he’d planned for.

“Axel!” Sora enthused, walking out with no shame. “What about your lunch break?” 

Riku flushed ten different shades as Axel gave them a dry look, a store-bought sandwich dangling from one hand as the other pulled an earbud out, his phone balancing on a popsocket extended on his knee. It was a precarious circus act, one Riku wouldn’t have dared attempted, but from the various scratches and cracks on the screen, Axel didn’t seem to care. 

He was the mailroom attendant and the most irreverent employee in the company, second to Sora and Roxas but only in regards to Riku (and by God did Roxas make things difficult). 

“If I’d know  _ somebody  _ was going to make like the beast, I would’ve taken Xion up on her offer,” Axel said with an eyeroll. Initial embarrassment at being caught having faded, Riku scoffed. Even  _ he  _ wasn’t enough of a hedonist to screw at work.

...Probably.

“We thought you’d be gone for lunch,” Sora explained, peeking at Axel’s screen to find a funny video of some sort. Riku wondered if he’d heard them, if he’d heard  _ him.  _ Riku cleared his throat again. 

“You thought wrong,” Axel said in that melodic tone of his, but he didn’t seem peeved or uncomfortable in any way. Mostly amused, likely at their expense. “Next time put a towel on the doorknob,” he added with a smirk, and Sora laughed. Even Riku cracked a smile. The old dorm trick would out them to everyone, but it did offer the chance at privacy.

Though, Riku  _ really  _ shouldn’t be encouraging Sora. With a sigh, he wondered over to the various cubbies, looking for his last name. There was some mail of mild importance, and when he glanced at Sora’s he found it empty aside from the restaurant flyer they’d all gotten. 

Axel watched him with his cat like eyes. “Saves me the trip,” he shrugged. In a bizarre turn of events — Riku being too obvious and Sora too loose lipped — a good handful of the company knew about their relationship. However, loyalty to Sora held fast, and even though it caused Riku mild anxiety, he figured it wasn’t an HR nightmare… yet. 

Riku would be transferring branches anyways to oversee a new extension, and Sora would stay. It didn’t involve him needing to move, thank God, but he would miss these stolen kisses and looks.

“Come one, we’re going to be late,” Riku muttered, corralling Sora with an arm around his shoulder as he and Axel made some plans to meet up on the weekend with Roxas and Xion. Sora’s ability to befriend anyone and everyone was still a sore point with Riku, but he’d gotten past the initial jealousy to admire and respect that aspect of Sora, since it was the reason they were together in the first place. 

Riku dropped his arm once the left the relative safety of the mailroom.

Crossing his arms behind his head, Sora hummed. “Gonna miss that,” he said without preamble, but Riku knew what he meant.

“We’ll still see each other outside of work,” he said, and Sora pouted.

“That’s not enough!” He whined, and Riku laughed, endeared. 

“Spoiled  _ rotten.” _

“You still love me,” Sora sing-songed, and Riku gave him a brief, charmed glance. 

Sora’s lease would be up soon, and Riku was still turning the question over in his mind. He had no doubts about wanting Sora with him forever, but the risk of rejection still scared him. Sora wasn’t the only one who thought the future looked a little too lonely, though. 

For now, he shelved the thought, ruffling Sora’s hair in lieu of holding his hand. “I do.”

Sora beamed.

They went their separate ways, Riku being a floor above Sora’s department, and they barely managed a single hand squeeze in the elevator before letting go. It gave Riku a particularly sharp pang of longing, but that wasn’t anything new. Truth be told, he never thought he’d be the type to be head over heels, but Sora was the exception to nearly everything as far as Riku was concerned. It was a little scary how quickly Sora had become his whole world.

The elevator doors parted with a pleasant ding, and Riku headed down the carpeted hall towards his office, passing the IT set-up along the way. Vanitas was slouched into his chair, scowling as Riku peeked in. There was no end to the snack wrappers in his trash bin and according to Sora, at least three of his desk drawers were snack-delegated. He had a nasty mouth and temper, but he was willing to work the insane after-hours the job required. 

Sometimes Riku wondered why all the smart asses ended up working for him.

“Doing good?” Riku asked, and Vanitas flickered gold eyes at him. He didn’t look like IT, which was an endless source of amusement for all of them, with his tattoos and ripped muscles and general goth facade, but Vanitas as stubborn as a dog with a bone, which Riku figured was really the one trait any tech geek needed. 

“Fuck no,” Vanitas spat, “especially not when I have to see your dopey face after seeing Sora.” 

_ Shit  _ was Riku that obvious? He hastily wiped his smile off his face. “Thanks for the warning.”

Vanitas snorted, in that way that always made Riku doubt if he was ever altruistic like his confusing manners suggested. After all, Sora only knew about the snack stashes because he got to eat them. 

Or maybe Vanitas played favorites and everyone else just happened to get the soft edge reflected off of Sora.

Regardless, Riku waved and left him in peace, closing the door to his own office and sitting in his chair. He tugged the thin drawer with his keys and wallet, lifting the small red box up. Nestled in black fabric inside was the spare key to his place. He rubbed the surface contemplatively, and slipped the box into his pocket.

Maybe he’d finally ask him. 


End file.
